wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 7
12:03:12 AM Khiro: You ride! There's a whole lotta nothing the first day, just like last time. 12:04:28 AM Josie: Josie gets her pack together and goes to sleep! With her gun quite near! 12:05:54 AM Khiro: Okay! Gimme a rollllllllll. 12:08:57 AM Josie: (devil) 12:09:11 AM Josie: (( 6 )) 12:10:25 AM Khiro: You're once again woken up by merry, pleasant piping! 12:12:07 AM Josie: Josie shoots at it, and then charges it! 12:14:21 AM Khiro: You charge it? 12:15:12 AM Josie: Josie runs directly at it! 12:15:48 AM Khiro: Takes you a minute to spot it, but it's standing on a rock, staring at you with those glowing eyes, and playing lively dance music. 12:16:18 AM Josie: Josie runs at it! 12:17:06 AM Khiro: The closer you get, the louder the music gets, like it's trying to burrow into your head. 12:17:55 AM Josie: Josie screams to try to drown it out. 12:21:50 AM Josie: Josie keeps charging! And probably shooting. 12:22:00 AM Khiro: That seems to help! Making noise of your own. He's defintely trying to get you to dance, though, the bastard. 12:23:06 AM Josie: Josie doesn't pay attention to it and keeps charging! 12:24:06 AM Khiro: How close do you get! 12:24:08 AM Khiro: ? 12:24:32 AM Josie: Josie wants to shoot him from close! 12:24:49 AM Khiro: How close is close? 12:25:03 AM Josie: ((5 feet.)) 12:25:49 AM Khiro: Okay! The closer you get, the louder the music is, but he doesn't conjure the dragonflies this time. 12:26:16 AM Josie: Josie shoots him in the head! 12:28:09 AM Khiro: Gimme a roll! 12:31:14 AM Josie: (( 7 )) 12:35:17 AM Khiro: You graze his temple! Hard to get a bead on him since he's swaying back and forth, slowing the tune down to a slower, more languid tune. 12:36:49 AM Josie: Josie shoots again! 12:38:40 AM Khiro: You hit him that time! His head gets blown off. 12:39:06 AM Josie: Josie checks to see if he's still alive. 12:40:42 AM Khiro: He has no head. 12:42:11 AM Josie: (( it's not human.)) 12:42:22 AM Khiro: True! But he 12:42:35 AM Khiro: He's also not breathing, the corpse isn't moving. 12:42:59 AM Josie: Josie checks the corpse for stuff! 12:49:26 AM Khiro: He has a flute and is disturbingly naked. He's a satyr, basically! 12:50:57 AM Josie: Josie takes the flute! 12:53:04 AM Khiro: It's a very nice flute, seems to be very well made, meticulously carved from wood with silver trim. 12:54:12 AM Josie: Josie pockets it, and tries to cover up the corpse with some dirt or rocks. 12:55:07 AM Khiro: Easy enough, that's all you can find around here! 12:56:35 AM Josie: Josie then curls up and goes to sleep. 12:58:51 AM Khiro: The rest of your sleep is uninterrupted. Except for the weird dreams! You dream that you're in Wilde again, outside the Imperial. There are screams coming from inside, that go silent. That same man from the previous dream walks out, impeccably neat and tidy excpet for the blood dripping from his hands. HE looks at you and smiles a handsome some, and you hear someone behind you again, urging you to kill him! 12:59:32 AM Josie: Josie tries! 1:00:32 AM Khiro: Easy enough! He dies and falls over, and you're filled with a sense of accomplishment. This was the Right Thing To Do. 1:01:05 AM Josie: Josie has a niggling doubt, but squashes it. 1:02:34 AM Khiro: The Sheriff and Chalk come along, giving you smiles of approval and praise, and from there, the dream goes back into normal happy dream territory. 1:03:12 AM Josie: Josie wakes up and checks to see if the corpse is still there in the morning. 1:10:23 AM Khiro: It's where you buried it, yeah. 1:15:17 AM Josie: Josie says a prayer, packs up and heads back to town. 7:13:35 PM Khiro: Kate returns to Wilde. 7:15:27 PM Josie: Josie goes to the sheriff's office! 7:15:56 PM Khiro: He's in there, eating some lunch. 7:17:14 PM Josie: Hey. 7:17:20 PM Josie: Got my man; he's dead. 7:17:58 PM Khiro: Statler: You'll pardon me if I don't shed a tear. 7:18:27 PM Josie: I didn't either. 7:18:39 PM Josie: Also, think I might've solved one of your other problems. 7:18:41 PM Josie: Josie holds up the flute. 7:19:39 PM Khiro: he stares at it. "What's that?" 7:20:36 PM Josie: Satyr wanderin' around eatin' folks, maybe making them dance? 7:21:20 PM Khiro: Statler: Haven't heard about that. But then, not a lot of folks on the trail from here to Dryknife, so. 7:24:39 PM Josie: Hm. Might've been more their problem, yeah. 7:25:10 PM Josie: Horse was real well-behaved. Going to get some sugar for her later. 7:25:56 PM Khiro: Statler: well, I'm sure she'd appreciate that. How much longer you gonna be with us, then, marshal? 7:28:45 PM Josie: Not too sure. I have to wire back yet, tell 'em I'm done, then wait for a new assignment. 7:28:56 PM Josie: Probably won't be in your hair too much longer. 7:29:20 PM Khiro: Statler: Hell, it ain't no imposition havin' you here. 7:31:54 PM Khiro: Statler: Was mostly just askin' since we're havin a town festival in a few nights. 7:33:24 PM Josie: Oh. ... not really the festive type, but if you want a night off yourself... 7:33:40 PM Josie: Be happy to watch things for ya. 7:34:01 PM Khiro: Statler: Nah, but some of the townies get kinda rowdy. Another official law-type wouldn't be bad to have around. 7:34:34 PM Josie: Well, I'll ask for a couple days off. Got 'em coming anyway. 7:34:41 PM Josie: Josie smiles, very very slightly. 7:38:28 PM Khiro: Statler: Much obliged. I'll get Merrill to comp you a few more nights for the room. 7:41:04 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:41:07 PM Josie: Any other news? 7:43:01 PM Khiro: Statler: No, nothing new, really. Nice and quiet, just the way we like it. 7:43:17 PM Josie: Good. 7:43:20 PM Josie: What do you know about Viskav? 7:44:30 PM Khiro: Statler: Viskav? He's dead, far as I know. Used to pretty much run Wilde. Had the mayor and the old sheriff in his pocket, and his hooks in every business. 7:48:33 PM Josie: Demon? 7:49:00 PM Khiro: STatler: Not that I know of. Just a human scumbag. Maybe a warlock. 7:51:33 PM Josie: Hm. What'd he look like, you know? 7:54:03 PM Khiro: Statler: Hmm. Not young, but not old, neither. One a'them guys that you can't really tell. Short hair, black. Keept himself right tidy. 7:56:13 PM Khiro: Statler: European, from the old country, if the name weren't an indicator. 7:56:23 PM Josie: Accent? 7:56:49 PM Khiro: Statler: Yes ma'am, but not real thick. 8:02:21 PM Josie: Interesting. 8:02:41 PM Khiro: STatler: Why the interest? 8:03:17 PM Josie: 'cause I've heard he's coming back. 8:03:33 PM Khiro: Statler: So he ain' dead? 8:06:06 PM Josie: He might be. That doesn't stop everyone. 8:06:32 PM Khiro: Statler: Who'd you hear this from? 8:07:31 PM Josie: Not the most reliable source. 8:08:46 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 8:09:41 PM Josie: I don't normally truck with supernatural anything, but I wish there was a wizard in town. 8:15:15 PM Khiro: Statler shrugs. "There's Walter. No one right knows if he's a wizard, but he might be able to point you in the right direction." 8:15:47 PM Josie: How do I get 'im to talk to me? 8:17:48 PM Khiro: Statler is thoughtful. "He's into all kinds of... what's the word. Arcana." 8:18:22 PM Josie: Hm. Might have an idea, then. 8:19:11 PM Khiro: Statler: Bit of a collector, too. He might make an appearance at the festival, too. He's the one that lays out the money for it. 8:20:31 PM Josie: Town benefactor. How'd he get on with Viskav? 8:25:14 PM Khiro: Statler: Not well. Walter kept to himself even more back then, though. It wasn't till Viskav got driven out that Walter stepped in to pick up the slack that the loss of Viskav's money caused. 8:29:36 PM Josie: Hm. 8:29:56 PM Josie: Well. I got an idea on how to talk to him, if it doesn't work I'll try the festival. 8:30:07 PM Josie: Got to wire back first, though. Anything else I should know about either of 'em? 8:30:39 PM Khiro: Statler: Not that I can think of. I'll let you know if anything occurs. 8:32:22 PM Josie: Josie nods. 8:32:30 PM Josie: Might need to borrow your horse again, talk to Walter. 8:32:50 PM Khiro: Statler: Feel free. She needs the exercise. 8:35:30 PM Josie: Josie nods, and heads to the telegraph office. 8:45:55 PM Khiro: Okay! You head over. There's no one behind the counter. 8:46:05 PM Josie: ... hey? 8:49:42 PM Josie: Anybody? 8:50:24 PM Khiro: You hear a female voice from the back. "Hang on!" 8:51:44 PM Khiro: Voice: ... I actually mean that literally! Hang on to something! 8:52:42 PM Josie: What? 8:52:46 PM Josie: Josie grabs a countertop, though. 8:53:23 PM Khiro: And nothing happens. 8:55:02 PM Josie: ... ma'am? 8:55:32 PM Khiro: Voice: Well, shoot. Thought that would work. 8:56:54 PM Josie: Josie draws her gun. 8:57:03 PM Josie: Shooting can be arranged. What's going on, ma'am? 9:00:08 PM Khiro: A girl comes out of the back room. Maybe mid-twenties, dark red hair cut unfashionably short, wearing goggles, face dirty with... somthing. Maybe soot. She lifts the goggles, and the cleaner skin around her eyes reveals blue eyes and freckles. 9:00:58 PM Josie: Josie blinks, and puts the gun back. 9:02:56 PM Khiro: Girl: what can I do for you? 9:05:19 PM Josie: Need to send a telegram east. 9:05:41 PM Khiro: Girl: Ah! Great. 9:05:53 PM Khiro: She grabs a book and a pen. "What's the message?" 9:08:14 PM Josie: ... well, you're gonna have to shorten it up for me, I'm on a budget. 9:08:56 PM Khiro: Girl: I'm pretty good at that. Plus I've rigged my setup to use less energy than most telegraphs. What's the message? 9:12:56 PM Josie: Suspect confirmed dead. I may be compromised. Need a few days, investigating another crime. Send any information on a Viskav, operating from this area. Candlemas. 9:13:34 PM Khiro: Girl: Ooooooh. Intrigue. Where is this goin'? 9:14:23 PM Josie: Josie tells her where the office is, and the proper superior to send it to. 9:15:27 PM Khiro: Girl: Okay. I'll send it out. 9:16:44 PM Josie: All that's confidential. Right? 9:16:55 PM Khiro: Girl: Of course. 9:18:13 PM Josie: Good. What're you doin' back there, anyway? 9:19:19 PM Khiro: Girl: I like tinkering with stuff. I'm building a magnet. 9:21:05 PM Josie: ... how do you build a magnet? 9:24:17 PM Khiro: Girl: Well, I'm making a magnet better, I should say. Running electricty through it. 9:27:18 PM Josie: ... that makes it better? 9:27:26 PM Josie: Josie ... knows absolutely nothing about science. 9:29:24 PM Khiro: Girl: Makes it more powerful, yeah. 9:32:01 PM Josie: Huh. 9:32:10 PM Josie: What would you do with a powerful magnet? 9:32:20 PM Khiro: Girl: .. I don't understand the question. 9:33:52 PM Josie: Well, you want to make a powerful magnet. What for? 9:34:23 PM Khiro: Girl: ... to see if I can? 9:36:35 PM Josie: ... huh. Good a reason's any, I guess. 9:37:07 PM Khiro: Girl: Truth is, we don't really get a lot of folk using the telegraph, so my days are pretty open. 9:38:26 PM Josie: Nobody here sends word east? 9:38:52 PM Khiro: Girl: most of the people who live here don't really have anyone back east. 9:40:11 PM Josie: How 'bout you? 9:41:32 PM Khiro: Girl: I do, sure. 9:42:28 PM Josie: What's your name? 9:44:26 PM Khiro: Girl: Me? Phoebe, Phoebe Crafter. 9:45:32 PM Josie: Kate Candlemas, U.S. Marshal. I'm sure I'll be in again. 9:46:06 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Where are you staying? I'll send word when I get a reply. 9:46:42 PM Josie: The Imperial. ((I think?)) 9:47:03 PM Khiro: ((Yep.)) 9:48:36 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Okay, I'll send word there. 9:49:58 PM Josie: Thanks, Miss Crafter. 9:50:17 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat out to him and heads to Walter's farm on the horse. 9:56:56 PM Khiro: Okay! the Rivers House is as forboding as the last time you saw it. 9:57:49 PM Josie: Josie knocks. 10:01:10 PM Khiro: You wait a few moments, and the door opens a crack. "Yes?" Comes an impatient male voice from the darkness. 10:03:32 PM Josie: ((What's his last name again?)) 10:03:42 PM Khiro: ((Rivers.)) 10:03:54 PM Josie: Need to talk to Mr. Rivers. 10:04:15 PM Khiro: "Do you have an appointment?" 10:05:01 PM Josie: Nope. I can wait if he's busy, but I did bring this. 10:05:04 PM Josie: Josie holds up the flute. 10:13:53 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, bathroom.)) The voice is silent for a long moment. "Come in." 10:13:59 PM Khiro: The door opens all the way! 10:15:22 PM Josie: Josie steps in. 10:15:53 PM Khiro: The foyer is empty, and dark. 10:16:09 PM Josie: Josie looks around for Rivers. 10:17:23 PM Khiro: There's no one there. There's three doors off the foyer, and some stairs up. 10:17:47 PM Josie: ... sir? 10:21:36 PM Josie: Sir? 10:21:57 PM Khiro: Your voice echoes in the foyer! 10:22:07 PM Josie: Josie heads up the stairs. 10:24:35 PM Khiro: You get up to the second floor, where there are a couple of doors, and a hallway with double doors at the end of it. 10:34:07 PM Josie: Josie goes in! 10:39:19 PM Khiro: (hold on) 11:07:06 PM Khiro: Okay, back. Had a minor freakout. 11:07:20 PM Josie: ((What happened?)) 11:08:32 PM Khiro: Noticed my front door was open a bit, so I spent the last 20 minutes looking for Wennie. 11:08:59 PM Josie: ((In your bed? I mean, I assume you found her...)) 11:09:21 PM Khiro: Yeah, she was hidden under the covers. 11:09:52 PM Josie: ((Fiendish!)) 11:14:20 PM Josie: Sir? 11:15:56 PM Khiro: Behind the double doors is a large library, dimly lit! 11:16:52 PM Josie: Josie steps in. 11:16:53 PM Josie: Sir? 11:19:20 PM Josie: If you're in here, sir, I got to warn you, I have a habit of shooting folks who sneak up on me. 11:20:35 PM Khiro: You hear a voice. "I'm right over here." The voice comes from behind a low bookshelf. 11:20:56 PM Josie: Josie nods, and goes over there! 11:24:39 PM Khiro: You spot a very small man sitting on the floor and reading a book! 11:25:13 PM Josie: Hey. You Mr. Rivers? 11:25:35 PM Khiro: Man: that would be me. 11:25:45 PM Josie: ((Describe hiiiim.)) 11:26:20 PM Khiro: ((Sorry,s till all rattled)) 11:26:59 PM Khiro: He's a small man, maybe in his fifities, in a very well made suit that he doesn't seem to take very good care of. Silver hair, brown eyes, neatly trimmed beard. Three feet tall. 11:27:52 PM Josie: Hear you know something about magic. 11:28:29 PM Khiro: Rivers: Something. 11:30:06 PM Josie: Know enough to tell me about a spell that's been done? 11:34:32 PM Khiro: Rivers: Let's see the flute, first. 11:34:53 PM Josie: Josie hands it to him. 11:37:25 PM Khiro: He takes it, and holds it up, comparing it to a picture in the book he was reading. "Huh. Okay, it's real." 11:37:36 PM Khiro: He stands up and walks up to you. "So what's this about a spell?" 11:39:02 PM Josie: Of course it's real. 11:39:14 PM Josie: I'm Marshal Kate Candlemas. 11:39:31 PM Josie: Just killed a man and he might have put some things in my head before he went. 11:42:03 PM Josie: Can you tell something like that? 11:43:46 PM Khiro: Rivers: yeah, I got something that could do that. Follow me, miss. 11:44:13 PM | Edited 11:46:03 PM Josie: Marshal, sir. Or Candlemas if you like. 11:45:17 PM Khiro: He stares at you blankly for a moment, before continuing on to study off the main library room. 11:45:57 PM Josie: Josie follows him. 11:47:12 PM Khiro: He gets behind his desk, and takes out an ornate set of opera glasses, inspecting you through them. 11:47:30 PM Khiro: ((Redoing my Andorian in Star Trek Online.)) 11:48:57 PM Josie: ((Still haven't started.)) 11:49:04 PM Josie: Josie stands there, waiting. 11:50:15 PM Khiro: Rivers: Hmmmmm. Interesting. 11:50:27 PM Josie: Meanin'? 11:50:50 PM Khiro: Rivers: You've got a geas on you, Miss Marshal Kate Candlemas. 11:51:47 PM Josie: No "miss." 11:51:57 PM Josie: What kind? 11:53:10 PM Josie: Josie is trying to cover up the fact that her stomach just dropped right down into her feet. 11:55:16 PM Khiro: Rivers: A strong one. Can't tell beyond that, No Miss Marshal Kate Candlemas. Depends on what the wording of the geas was. 11:56:13 PM Khiro: Rivers: I'm thinking it was done by a dying warlock? 11:56:21 PM Josie: Yes. 11:57:57 PM Khiro: Rivers: Yeah. It's a lot like a death curse, where a magicker, dying, uses up the rest of their life force to put some extra oomph into a curse out of spite. 11:59:45 PM Josie: No way to tell what it is? 12:01:06 AM Khiro: Rivers: Not really. I don't actually do magic myself. I know a lot about it, have a lot of toys, but I don't have that spark. 12:02:44 AM Josie: Hm. Know anyone who does? 12:03:20 AM Khiro: Rivers: Hmm. Maybe. 12:05:19 AM Josie: Maybe? 12:08:16 AM Khiro: Rivers: Well, wizards are extremely persnickity. 12:09:20 AM Khiro: Rivers: As you know. 12:10:58 AM Josie: Yeah. Still, if there's one who could help... 12:11:13 AM Khiro: Rivers: I can see if I can arrange a meeting, but I need something from you. 12:12:03 AM Josie: What's that? 12:13:04 AM Khiro: Rivers: The town festival is in a few nights. 12:13:16 AM Josie: Yes. 12:13:57 AM Khiro: Rivers: I need you to go with me as my date. 12:14:18 AM Josie: Josie blinks. 12:14:18 AM Josie: What? 12:15:09 AM Khiro: Rivers: I need you to go to the festival with me. I have to make an appearance, and I'd like you to go with me. 12:16:29 AM Josie: ... oh. 12:16:46 AM Khiro: Rivers: I like your nose. 12:16:51 AM Josie: ... what? 12:17:01 AM Khiro: Rivers: I like it. It's striking. 12:17:39 AM Josie: Josie blinks. 12:17:56 AM Josie: ... you just want me goin' with. 12:18:01 AM Josie: Josie is probably blushing. 12:18:36 AM Khiro: Rivers: That's all. Nothing more. 12:19:18 AM Josie: ... not as a date. 12:19:54 AM Khiro: Rivers: Whatever you want to call it. I would like you to be my escort for the festivities. 12:20:19 AM Khiro: Rivers: Do that, and I will get you a wizard. 12:21:44 AM Josie: All right, but I'm on duty. 12:22:42 AM Khiro: Rivers: Do you have a dress? Probably not. I'll send over a dress. 12:23:48 AM Josie: ... I can't be on duty in a dress! 12:23:53 AM Josie: Josie really *is* blushing now. 12:24:00 AM Khiro: Rivers: Why not? 12:24:10 AM Khiro: Rivers: No one will expect it! 12:24:36 AM Josie: Nobody'd *respect* me. 12:25:00 AM Khiro: Rivers: They will when you start beating people up in a dress. Or shooting them. 12:26:15 AM Khiro: Rivers: However you do it. i don't wanna tell you how to you do your job. 12:26:27 AM Josie: Can't wear a dress. 12:26:33 AM Khiro: Rivers: I'm just asking you to do it in a dress. 12:26:48 AM Josie: I can't! 12:27:16 AM Khiro: Rivers: Well, those are my terms! 12:27:29 AM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath. 12:27:43 AM Josie: Fine, then. Send it over. Don't know how you're gonna know how to get it to fit. 12:28:11 AM Josie: Josie has a plan! ... she's actually going to get one of the girls from the brothel to help her put it on, because she literally doesn't know how to wear a dress anymore. 12:28:47 AM Khiro: Rivers: Okay, will do. And I'll get you an audience with a wizard and take care of all the details. 12:29:25 AM Khiro: ((I love it when character generators have a 'save' option.)) 12:30:42 AM Josie: ((Agreeeeeed.)) 12:31:11 AM Josie: ... all right. Just so you know, if you touch me I'll shoot you. 12:31:33 AM Khiro: Rivers wrinkles his nose. "Why would I do that?" 12:32:16 AM Khiro: ((Stance: SWAGGER.)) 12:33:50 AM Josie: ((There's a SWAGGER stance? Ahahahah!)) 12:33:56 AM Josie: Good. 12:33:57 AM Khiro: ((Yep.)) 12:34:15 AM Khiro: Rivers: I just don't want the townsfolk to think I'm weird. 12:34:59 AM Josie: .... sir, you live outta town and don't talk to folk. That's why people think you're weird. 12:35:22 AM Khiro: Rivers: Well, whatever the case! I'll send over a dress. 12:36:44 AM Josie: ... they like you well enough for what it's worth. 12:36:52 AM Josie: You know anything about the Outrider? Or Outriders? 12:37:40 AM Khiro: Rivers: A little. 12:39:00 AM Josie: What about 'em? They good, bad, or what? 12:39:52 AM Khiro: Rivers: In regards to what? 12:40:25 AM Josie: The people around here. They helping the town or hurting it? They breaking any laws? 12:41:24 AM Khiro: Rivers: He keeps the monsters away. The big ones out in the desert. 12:42:49 AM Josie: There's big monsters out in the desert. 12:43:02 AM Khiro: Rivers: Oh yeah. 12:44:09 AM Josie: Heard you were a lot older than you look. 12:44:23 AM Khiro: Rivers: Who said that? 12:46:21 AM Josie: Can't remember. They said you were a hundred, one of the town's founders. 12:46:46 AM Khiro: Rivers: Oh. Well that's probably not true. 12:48:13 AM Josie: Probably? 12:48:23 AM Josie: Wouldn't be unlikely if you were fae-blooded. 12:48:42 AM Khiro: Rivers: Well, I'm not. 12:50:20 AM Josie: A hundred, a town founder, or fae-blooded? 12:50:52 AM Khiro: Rivers: One or both or all of those. 12:54:07 AM Josie: Oh. 12:54:10 AM Josie: Well, all right. 12:54:35 AM Josie: ... stayin' at the Imperial if you got any more information for me, or... when you need to come get me, I guess. What do you know about Viskav? 12:55:39 AM Khiro: Rivers: Bad. Bad bad bad. 12:56:27 AM Josie: Warlock? Demon? One of the worse fae? 12:57:05 AM Khiro: Rivers: I was never sure. He was at least a magicker. 12:58:30 AM Josie: Hm. 12:58:34 AM Josie: All right, well. 12:58:46 AM Josie: Thanks for your help. Keep the flute, just don't... do anything awful with it. 12:59:10 AM Khiro: Rivers: I don't even know how to play. 12:59:17 AM Josie: Good. 12:59:26 AM Josie: ... see you for the festival, I guess. 12:59:32 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat and heads out. 1:00:03 AM Josie: Josie is busily trying to squash the panicky part of her brain screaming "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO WEAR A DRESS. YOU HAVE NO MATCHING SHOES. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO YOUR HAIR? YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT." 1:02:25 AM Khiro: He waves dismissively, and seems to expect you to see yourself out! 1:02:28 AM Khiro: And we'll leave it there. 1:02:33 AM Khiro: TWIST. Josie heads away from the Rivers residence, still flustered! 9:22:44 PM Khiro: INdeed! 9:24:32 PM Josie: Josie heads back to town, and the grocery store. 9:24:42 PM Khiro: What are you looking for? 9:25:16 PM Josie: Josie buys a handful of sugarcubes, and feeds two to the horse. 9:25:46 PM Khiro: The horse eats them happily! 9:26:07 PM Josie: ((Link me to your wiki again!)) 9:26:49 PM Khiro: http://wilde-west.wikia.com/wiki/Wilde_West_Wiki 9:28:09 PM Josie: Josie heads for the Lamplight! 9:30:38 PM Khiro: All righty. It's getting on the evening at this point, so there are a few more people going in and out of it. 9:30:51 PM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath and heads in there. 9:34:09 PM Khiro: It's very pleasant, as it was before. Dimly lit, very comfy furniture, the sent of cigar smoke and incense. 9:34:23 PM Josie: Josie looks for Miss Kiska. 9:34:50 PM Khiro: There's a podium with a bell on it. 9:35:09 PM Khiro: There's a couple of gentleman being entertained by girls. 9:35:50 PM Josie: Josie rings the bell, and tries to avoid looking at anyone. 9:36:47 PM Khiro: After a moment, Miss Kiska comes out. "Oh, hello, Marshall. Word is that Fennick the snake is dead. 9:37:07 PM Josie: That's right. 9:37:45 PM Khiro: Kiska: Well, good riddance. 9:38:35 PM Josie: Don't disagree. Had a favor to ask, though, if you don't mind talkin' to me alone somewhere? 9:38:59 PM Khiro: She shakes her head. "Of course not. This way." 9:39:56 PM Khiro: She steps past a beaded curtain into a small office with a sofa and a small desk. She takes a seat behind the desk "Drink?" 9:40:14 PM Josie: ... wouldn't mind one, for once. 9:40:21 PM Josie: Josie is nervous. 9:40:57 PM Khiro: She pours you some vodka, putting the glass in front of you. 9:41:35 PM Josie: Josie drinks it, wincing a bit. "Hard to believe that was a potato once." 9:42:11 PM Khiro: Kiska: Another? 9:43:08 PM Josie: Better not. 9:43:11 PM Josie: ... I got a problem. 9:43:35 PM Josie: I was hoping you, or maybe one of the girls here, could help me out some. 9:43:53 PM Josie: Josie ... probably does not know that she sounds like a lesbian soliciting a prostitute. 9:44:02 PM Khiro: Kiska raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. (I picture her as looking a bit like Charlize Theron, btw.) 9:44:40 PM Khiro: Kiska: No need to be shy, marshal. You need a girl, that's what we do here. 9:45:21 PM Josie: Josie relaxes a little bit. 9:45:41 PM Josie: Yeah, that'd be about it. Somebody discreet, is all. Don't want to be the laughingstock of the whole town. 9:46:15 PM Khiro: Kiska: Takes more than a girl liking girls to be a laughingstock here, in case you hadn't noticed. 9:46:59 PM Josie: ... liking... oh, *hell* no. Not *that*! Not for *that*! 9:47:05 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red again for the second time today. 9:47:24 PM Khiro: Kiska: Oh! My apologizes. What do you need a girl for? 9:48:40 PM Josie: Y'all got a town festival coming up in a few days. A man... asked me to go on to it with him and he wants me to wear a dress. 9:48:59 PM Khiro: She looks you up and down. "Ahhhh. I see now." 9:49:29 PM Josie: ... hoped it wasn't that obvious. 9:51:05 PM Khiro: Kiska: You're a marshal, you spend a lot of time on your own, riding and traveling. Makes sense you don't have a lot of call to put on a dress. Theyre not very practical out there. 9:51:52 PM Josie: Well it's not likely to be a sensible workin' dress either. 9:53:12 PM Josie: Reckon I could figure that out on my own. 9:53:49 PM Khiro: Kiska: Right. Well, we could help you out, of course. 9:55:42 PM Josie: I'll pay for it, o' course. There's good money to be made for your folks on a night like that, can't countenance takin' it away. 9:57:02 PM Khiro: Kiska: I'll ask around and have a girl sent to the Imperial on the afternoon of the festival. 9:57:44 PM Josie: Somebody discreet, who won't talk 'bout it. Can't risk being a marshal who can't even *dress* herself. 9:58:05 PM Khiro: She smiles. "Don't worry, my girls are plenty discreet." 10:00:00 PM Josie: I won't forget the favor, either. 10:00:26 PM Khiro: Kiska: So, who's the lucky man? 10:01:11 PM Josie: ... lucky? 10:01:14 PM Josie: Josie is baffled. 10:02:13 PM Khiro: Kiska: Who's your date? 10:02:48 PM Josie: Ain't a real date, he just means to make fun, is all. Walter Rivers. 10:03:18 PM Khiro: Kiska: Hmm. Interesting. 10:03:28 PM Khiro: Kiska: Why isn't it a real date? 10:03:48 PM Josie: ... 'cause I'm on it. 10:05:04 PM Josie: Might as well put a dress on a nanny goat. 10:10:37 PM Khiro: Kiska: ... you really take self-depreciating to a new level. 10:11:19 PM Josie: He just means to take the wind outta my sails, that's all. 10:11:46 PM Khiro: Kiska: I doubt it. Rivers is an odd duck, but not mean. 10:12:28 PM Josie: Don't think he means it to be *mean*. I can laugh at my own self too. You know him? What's he like? 10:14:38 PM Khiro: Kiska: Like I said, odd. You get to feeling that he doesn't really understand how to interact with regular folks. 10:16:07 PM Josie: He reliable otherwise? Keep his word when he makes a bargain? 10:16:29 PM Khiro: Kiska: Oh, yeah. 10:17:49 PM Josie: Then it don't matter if the dress is pink and has one o' those silly bustles on it. 10:18:51 PM Khiro: Kiska: So it's a bargain you made with him that has you going with him? 10:19:54 PM Josie: Yeah. Nothin' bad, though. Just wearin' a dress. I warned him if he touches me, I'll shoot him. 10:22:29 PM Khiro: Kiska: I don't much think Rivers likes girls, so you probably won't have to. 10:22:53 PM Josie: Well, 'less he's respectful about it. Then I'd bring him here and leave 'em. 10:23:45 PM Josie: Didn't seem unkind to me, either, and you folks got to eat too. 10:26:04 PM Khiro: Kiska: like I said, I'll send a girl over, she'll help you out. 10:26:41 PM Josie: Thanks. ... see if you can find one of 'em was here when Viskav ran the town. 10:26:54 PM Khiro: Kiska: ...why? 10:27:36 PM Josie: Got some questions on it. You can talk while you're... tuning ruffles or whatever it is, right? 10:28:41 PM Khiro: Kiska: Of course. Though most of the girls weren't around when he ran things. the girls around when he was were mostly all strung out. 10:29:04 PM Khiro: Kiska: They either got clean and got out, or died. 10:29:24 PM Josie: None of 'em left, huh? 10:29:50 PM Khiro: Kiska: Just me. 10:30:25 PM Josie: How come you didn't? 10:30:58 PM Khiro: Kiska: I got clean, took over when we drove him out. 10:31:47 PM Josie: How come? 10:32:23 PM Khiro: Kiska: How come what? 10:33:05 PM Josie: You took over instead of leaving. I know this business is hard. 10:33:57 PM Khiro: Kiska: No where else to go. And someone was gonna take over the Lamplight. Figured it might as well be me. 10:35:01 PM Josie: Seems like a nice place. ... tell me about Viskav, if you don't mind too much. 10:37:10 PM Khiro: Kiska: He was scum. One of those men who's all polite, well-mannered, well-dressed, neat and clean at all times. But you could tell there was something twisted in him, and not just by the way he ran the town. He could keep the same pleasant smile on no matter if he was strolling through the town smelling a flower or cutting throats for his sacrifices. 10:37:42 PM Josie: ... sacrifices. 10:38:17 PM Khiro: Kiska: Yeah, he was a pretty potent warlock. 10:38:55 PM Josie: Starting to really *dislike* them. 10:39:22 PM Khiro: Kiska: He taught all his lieutenants some black magic. 10:39:37 PM Josie: Any of them left? 10:40:24 PM Khiro: Kiska: I don't know, beyond Fennick. 10:41:13 PM Josie: Fennick's dead. 10:41:44 PM Khiro: Kiska: Right. But beyond him, I don't know who else is left. 10:43:24 PM Josie: How'd he die, Viskav? 10:44:12 PM Khiro: Kiska: Word was, his men killed him after they got driven out of Wilde. 10:45:47 PM Josie: Ever see the body? 10:46:03 PM Khiro: Kiska: Me? Of course not. 10:46:29 PM Khiro: Kiska: But ten years have gone by, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of him. 10:47:04 PM Josie: Doesn't mean much. There's some places you can go where time doesn't run the same. 10:47:42 PM Khiro: Kiska: I haven't seen him since he got driven out of town ten years ago. 10:47:49 PM Khiro: Kiska: That's what I know. 10:48:25 PM Josie: Got a bad feeling he's gonna come back. 10:49:18 PM Khiro: Kiska: Something Fennick said? 10:49:57 PM Josie: Yeah. Some other things too. 10:50:18 PM Khiro: Kiska: Well, that's unwelcome news. 10:50:55 PM Josie: Have him declared dead officially. 10:51:02 PM Josie: That way he wouldn't be able to take the place if he *did* come back. 10:51:31 PM Khiro: Kiska: Not a problem, he never officially owned the place anyway. 10:52:24 PM Josie: Figures, he'd like to keep his red right hand in his pocket. 10:55:48 PM Khiro: She nods, pouring herself another glass. 10:56:40 PM Josie: Well. You see anything indicates he might be comin' back you let me know. 10:56:43 PM Josie: Anything I can do for you? 10:57:12 PM Khiro: Kiska shrugs. "I got everything I need, Marshal." 10:57:50 PM Josie: 'cept a good laugh. Wait'll you see me in a dress. 10:58:57 PM Khiro: Kiska: I suspect you'll be surprised how well you clean up. 10:59:48 PM Josie: Be surprised if I ever live it down. He even teased me 'bout my nose. 11:00:25 PM Khiro: Kiska: What did he say about it? 11:00:33 PM Josie: Josie snorts. 11:00:36 PM Josie: Said he *liked* it. 11:00:47 PM Khiro: Kiska: ...and? 11:01:07 PM Josie: And what, that ain't enough? 11:01:22 PM Khiro: Kiska: Maybe he just liked it? 11:02:40 PM Josie: Ha. 11:06:44 PM Khiro: Kiska: You never know. 11:08:05 PM Josie: It's my nose. 11:08:14 PM Josie: Where's that taxidermist stay when he ain't at the doctor's? 11:09:51 PM Khiro: Kiska: Ebenezer? He's got a shop on Western. He's an odd one, too. 11:10:09 PM Josie: Odd how? 11:13:13 PM Khiro: Kiska: He's a taxidermist who doesn't hunt, for one. For two... well, you'll see when you get to his shop. 11:13:44 PM Josie: Doesn't hunt? He come in here often? 11:14:27 PM Khiro: Kiska: Never. 11:15:34 PM Josie: Hm. Must be religious. 11:16:12 PM Khiro: Kiska: Never goes to church, either. 11:16:59 PM Josie: Hmm. 11:17:04 PM Josie: Well. Thanks for your help, ma'am. 11:17:25 PM Khiro: Kiska: Of course, Marshal. Hell, you killed Fennick. 11:17:34 PM Khiro: Kiska: I probably owe you. 11:18:09 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 11:18:23 PM Josie: Don't you worry about that. It's my job. Besides, didn't kill him near quick enough. 11:18:32 PM Josie: Josie nods her head to her, and heads to the taxidermy shop! 11:20:43 PM Khiro: You find a small storefront next to the blacksmith's stable. "Ebenezer's Stuffed Animals". Entering, you are greeted by a brown bear, wearing a bowler, a monocle, and smoking a pipe. Or, with a pipe in his mouth, the smoking is implied. 11:21:53 PM Josie: Josie frowns at it. 11:22:30 PM Khiro: It stares at you, implacably! 11:22:55 PM Khiro: It's not in a terribly ferocious pose, either. 11:23:18 PM Josie: ... Mr. Dingo? 11:25:14 PM Khiro: You hear a voice from the back. "Yes?" 11:25:42 PM Josie: Had a couple of questions for ya. 11:26:27 PM Khiro: He pops up from behind the counter, wearing a leather apron and heavy gloves, which he starts pulling off. "Ah, marshal. What can I do for you?" 11:27:06 PM Josie: Seen anything unusual lately? 11:27:39 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: No, not really. 11:28:28 PM Josie: No animals been found where they don't belong, with wounds they shouldn't have, nothin' like that? 11:29:44 PM | Edited 11:30:19 PM Khiro: He shakes his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Everything brought in to me just has the normal wounds. Bullets, pellets, arrows." 11:30:33 PM Josie: People too? 11:31:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Just the normal wounds. Cuts and the like. 11:32:16 PM Josie: What kind of cuts? 11:33:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer shrugs. "Sloppy knife cuts, the usual type of thing. The occasional wildcat mauling. That's all I've seen, anyway." 11:35:37 PM | Edited 11:35:41 PM Josie: Any fatalities? 11:36:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Around here? Been awhile. 11:36:30 PM Josie: 'part from the murder, how long? 11:37:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, months. Last fatality was a stupid hunter who got mauled by Sir Billingsly over there. 11:37:30 PM Khiro: he points at the bear that greeted you upon entry. 11:38:00 PM Josie: ... how come you don't hunt? 11:38:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Don't like killing animals. 11:39:11 PM Josie: Just rippin' apart once they're dead? 11:39:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The hunters do the skinning. I just take the hides and mount them. 11:41:50 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:41:55 PM Josie: Not much on hunting myself, either. 11:42:06 PM Josie: ... you find something, anything, with a cut throat, you come to me, all right? 11:44:04 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: all right. Why, you think some critter out there is cutting throats? 11:45:23 PM Josie: ... not in so many words, no. 11:47:51 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I'll let you know. 11:48:58 PM Josie: Josie nods, and eyes the bear. 11:49:04 PM Josie: ... reckon he had it coming. 11:50:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Guy who killed him told me to make him look 'impressive'. 11:50:59 PM Josie: ... don't think that was what he had in mind. 11:51:26 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Guess we had different definitions of 'impressive'. 11:54:19 PM Josie: Looks like he could take tea with the queen. Which ain't a small thing, for a bear. 11:54:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: See, that's what I was going for. 11:57:01 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: These hunters come in, wanting me to make these animals look all ferocious and deadly, and thus make themselves look ferocious and deadly, when usually the hunters sneak up on a critter while it's sleeping or eating and shoot it from a hundred feet away. 11:58:43 PM Josie: How do you know? 11:59:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I come from a long line of hunters. 12:02:09 AM Josie: And you ain't one. 12:04:56 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Man comes in with the head of a deer he hunted up to feed his family or trade and asks me to mount that deer's head, I'll do it, no problem. Marks the creature's sacrifice. Man walks in with a bear he hunted up to make himself feel like a big alpha predator, well, all bets are off. 12:05:21 AM Josie: How do you make any kinda money at all? 12:07:12 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Most of the hunters around here are that first sort of hunter. Plus I make a pretty penny curing hides. 12:09:45 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:09:48 AM Josie: Well. See you at the festival. 12:10:01 AM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "Sticking around that long?" 12:11:52 AM Josie: Got some loose ends to tie up,. 12:12:09 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat at him, and departs, heading to the post office, if it's still daylight! 12:12:29 AM Khiro: It's pretty dark at this point. 12:13:14 AM Josie: Josie realises she has not eaten in a long time, and heads back to the inn! 12:14:22 AM Khiro: Okay! 12:14:35 AM Josie: Josie listens for MUSIC outside. 12:24:57 AM Khiro: There is music playing, and people singing. 12:25:21 AM Josie: Josie glowers, and goes in anyway. 12:25:34 AM Khiro: MERRIMENT! HORRIBLE MERRIMENT. 12:25:48 AM Josie: Josie hates it! She hates it sooooo. 12:29:05 AM Josie: Josie looks for some food she can bring up to her room to eat. 12:29:47 AM Khiro: You can order some food and bring it up! No one's making you stay in the dining room. 12:30:34 AM Josie: Josie orders it! And then goes upstairs, asking that they *deliver* it. 12:30:42 AM Josie: Josie thinks: that way I don't have to listen to that racket. 12:30:59 AM Khiro: Well, she can still hear it. 12:32:51 AM Josie: Josie stuffs hankies in her ears! 12:35:16 AM Khiro: That helps, kinda! 12:35:43 AM Khiro: Though that makes it hard to hear when they knock on the door to bring your food. 12:36:04 AM Josie: Josie is probably in her nightdress by now. Which has *no* complex undergarments associated! 12:36:38 AM Khiro: Roll a d10! 12:37:35 AM Josie: ((6!)) 12:42:12 AM Khiro: Again, you think you catch someone standing behind you in the mirror, in passing, but again, you're alone, and further study of your reflection reveals nothing. 12:45:03 AM Josie: Josie frowns at it, and takes the kerchiefs out of her ears to listen. 12:45:32 AM Khiro: Nothing! But someone knocking at the door. 12:45:48 AM Josie: Come in. 12:46:07 AM Josie: Josie for some reason assumes it will not be a man. This is probably unwise. 12:47:14 AM Khiro: It's a girl, with your food. 12:48:10 AM Josie: Oh good. ... say... this place ain't haunted, is it? 12:49:19 AM Khiro: Girl: Haunted? No, ma''am. 12:50:13 AM Josie: You sure? 12:50:44 AM Khiro: Girl: I've never seen no ghosts here. 12:52:01 AM Josie: All right. Thanks. 12:52:37 AM Josie: Josie gives her a tip. 12:56:10 AM Josie: Josie then, after she leaves, spends a moment staring into the mirror. ... at her nose. 1:10:24 AM Khiro: it's a nose! You can smell with it. 1:10:35 AM Josie: ... same damn nose I always had. 1:10:37 AM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 1:13:37 AM Josie: Just pokin' fun, pure and simple. 1:13:44 AM Josie: Josie glowers at the mirror. FUN. PAGH.